fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
August von Rilke
( Kyūraishin; Chinese for "Nine Lightning Stars") |equipment = Magic Staves}} August von Rilke (アウグスト・フォン・リルケ, Augusto no Riruke) is a twenty-seven year old mage employed at the Magic Council in the Magic Regulation Unit, wherein he is the Head of the said Unit. At several occasions it was mentioned that he was considered as a potential candidate for the Ten Wizard Saints, a testimony to his strength and intellect. Before joining the Magic Council as his full-time job, he was an S-Class mage at the well-renowned guild throughout Fiore, Sabertooth. August is rather skilled with magic, being highly proficient with several magics, being widely known as a Heavenly Body Magic user after the Grand Magic Games in X796; but August is also very skilled with Archive, Ancient Archive and Enchantment. Due to his respective choices of magic, he is known as the Heavenly Enchanter (天国の魔術師, Tengoku no majutsu-shi) throughout Fiore. Appearance Personality August is always paying attention to the smallest details and his deep sense of humanity makes him one of the most careful people you'd ever meet. His methodical approach to life ensures that nothing is left to chance, and although he is often tender, his heart might be closed for the outer world. He is often misunderstood, not because he lacks the ability to express himself, but because he won’t accept his feelings as valid, true, or even relevant when opposed to reason. August has a strong character, but one that prefers conservative, well-organized things and a lot of practicality in his everyday life. He has an organized life, and even when he lets go to chaos, his goals and dreams still have strictly defined borders in his mind. Constantly worried that he missed a detail that will be impossible to fix, he can easily get stuck in details, becoming overly critical and concerned about matters that nobody else seems to care much about. You could call him a control freak, but he would just get mad. Expressive and quick-witted, August is quite sociable, communicative and ready for fun, with a tendency to suddenly get serious, thoughtful and restless. He is fascinated with the world itself, extremely curious, with a constant feeling that there is not enough time to experience everything he wants to see. His open mind and philosophical view motivates him to wander around the world in search of the meaning of life. August is extrovert, optimistic and enthusiastic, and likes changes. He is able to transform his thoughts into concrete actions and will do anything to achieve their goals. Also, he is a great listener and will try to offer the best solution for other's current situations. He can be quite stubborn from time to time as well. History Synopsis Abilities Ways of Combat Numbers Layered Magic Seal Style The Numbers Layered Magic Seal Style (号重魔法陣流, Gōjūmahōjin-ryū) is a special method of utilizing one's Magic Seal in the heat of combat; it involves the user bringing out Magic Seals of all sorts of properties in order to induce a wide variety of effects upon the opponent and the surroundings; unlike the Divine Authority Magic Seal Arts, the Numbers Layered Magic Seal Style is derived from bringing out different layers of Magic Seals, which gives off the appearance of multiple Magic Seals stacked on top of one another, each Magic Seal linking to the others via a magical tether formed through the caster's magical energy. The Magic Seals utilized by a magician who practices the Numbers Layered Magic Seal Style is capable of augmenting their movements and attacks with the Magic Seals; the user can harness their Magic Seals offensively or defensively; being utilized as a shield from enemy attacks, as well as a weapon by flinging the Magic Seals against the foe telekinetically or by launching it physically at the enemy—thus producing a high velocity that smashes into the opponent, knocking them flying- although the Numbers Layered Magic Seal Style is best utilized with Magic Staves. An intermediately-level user of the Numbers Layered Magic Seal Style more often than not uses Magic Seals which have illusionary properties upon their targets in order to set up far stronger attacks. The properties of the user's Magic Seal can range to being solid in order to serve as battering rams and stepping stones to simply energy-based in order to serve as a medium to fire elemental attacks and the like from the Magic Seals. Generally, a master of this magic can use Generally, a user of the Numbers Layered Magic Seal Style is not as powerful as an up-close-and-personal fighter with a powerful magic such as Crash, but the Magic Seals can temporarily boost their power and spells' area-of-effect; additionally, they're usually not as fast as a user of High Speed and Slowing Magic, but they can boost their speed and that of others with their Magic Seals; and they can attack from any range with several different elements while buffing everyone else. The only big weakness that the Numbers Layered Magic Seal Style is known to have is that constant can tire the magician using it out relatively quickly, as they are constantly generating magical energies with the power. Overall, it would be best to describe the Numbers Layered Magic Seal Style as a 'jack of all trades' magic style when fully mastered, giving the user not really exceptional power unless delving into the higher-ranked attacks, but exceptionally wide versatility when compared to a user of a single magic. *' ' (三重魔法陣・鏡水, Sanjūmahōjin: Kyōsui): Three Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Water is a spell which enables the user to return an opposing attack back to its source. When casting Three Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Water, the user creates a Magic Seal which is mainly cyan in texture- the crest in the middle resembles a swirling arrow, indicating its properties; this Magic Seal has three layers, as the name would indicate. This Magic Seal manifests in front of the user for the briefest of moments- this Magic Seal gathers ethernano by drawing it from the user and the surroundings for a split second. The moment that a projectile attack comes into contact with the first layer of Mirror Water, it pierces through the other one, before stopping at the last line of defence. There, the technique is forcibly modified with the magical energy Mirror Water had gathered, enabling the user to take control of it, and the attack's purpose is set in motion; the Magic Seals act like they were elastic and then rebound the foe's power back at them at twice the force of the original attack, from any angle at such a speed that it seems that the user has access to the opposing attack, bending the opposing magical projectile away from the user; granting the user immunity to most projectiles, and they can defend other allies with the spell. However, Mirror Water can only manipulate so many magical particles at a time and it requires precise timing; additionally, if the user attempts to reflect a projectile of sufficient power it will shatter, like a normal defensive barrier, and leave the user stunned. *'Four Layered Magic Circle: Karmic Lightning Battle Formation' (四重魔法陣・業雷陣, Shijūmahōjin: Gōraijin): Four Layered Magic Circle: Karmic Lightning Battle Formation enables the user to attack the opponent from four points at once with powerful lightning bolts. When casting Four Layered Magic Circle: Karmic Lightning Battle Formation, the user creates four Magic Seals which glow golden- these Magic Seals have a crest in the middle that resembles a lightning bolt. At a moment's notice, the user directs this quartet of Magic Seals to flank the enemy, each in one of the main directions, North, South, East, and West. No matter where the enemy goes, all four lightning Magic Seals will follow them around like a heat-seeking missile of sorts. For the briefest of moments, all four lightning Magic Seals gather and condense stray ambient ethernano which is saturated within the atmosphere, amplifying the sheer output of the attack which is about to rain down upon the enemy. In an instant, borne from the quartet of Magic Seals surrounding the enemy is four extremely large and destructive sparking golden blasts coming from the four cardinal directions, each beam of lightning travelling to the end of the opposing Magic Seals, with the eastern thunderbolt colliding with the western thunderbolt, the same goes for the northern and southern versions- all the while, the enemy is at the epicenter of this overwhelmingly powerful blast; while it does deal incredible damage, a side-effect of being hit by this attack is, if the target survives, the lightning paralyzes them, preventing them from escaping the user's next attack. *' ' (五重魔法陣・御神楽, Gojūmahōjin: Mikagura): Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song is a spell which enables the user to attack with the Four Fundamental Elements, in addition to another one of their personal choice, all at the same time. When initiating Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song, the user manifests several Magic Seals above their enemy; each one represents fire, wind, water, and earth- plus another of their own choosing. These Magic Seals synergize with each other due to being in such close proximity to one another, establishing a link and allowing the magical energies gathered by each of them which absorb the necessary amounts of energies in order to power the attack to flow between each other- the formation of the five Magic Seals also serve to constrict the enemy's movements and ability to counter. Once this is done, the user surges their magical energy into all five Magic Seals, causing the magical energies gathered by all five Magic Seals to accelerate until they reach high speeds, carrying enough energy to melt anything the ensuing attack comes into contact with, releasing the Magic Seals and unleashing a concentrated elemental blast of energy which takes the form of an immensely destructive pillar of glowing energy that stretches as far as the heavens, obliterating anything and everything in its path. This beam covers a wide range, almost five kilometres in diameter, though after casting it, the user must regain their bearings. The preparations for Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song combined with the charging time for the Magic Seals make its use in battle impractical unless the user has a partner that can stall to buy time, or has enough strength to create the formation while under attack. *'Six Layered Magic Circle: Eternal Illusions of Nothingness' (六重魔法陣・無幻奈落, Rokujūmahōjin: Mugen Naraku): Six Layered Magic Circle: Eternal Illusions of Nothingness enables the user to cast the enemy into an illusion of the "Six Paths of Reincarnation" (六道輪廻, Rikudō Rinne); which are a concept of the cycle of death and rebirth stemming from Hindu philosophies. Each of these paths represents one of the realms a being is reborn into after death, determined by the accumulated karma of their past life. To activate it, the user manifests a dark Magic Seal which directly attacks the foe's mind without fail with an illusion- before they can react, malicious fantasies rush them away to a sextet of differing realms; each world is a step up from the last in horror. The first realm is known as "The Realm of Hell" (地獄道, Jigokudō); despite it being what many truly fear of going to when they pass on, it is the weakest- a terrifying fact indeed. In a flash, the user sweeps their target away to a hellish landscape where there is nought but blackened fire and bubbling pitch, along with multiple caves to set ones' eyes on for miles. There, several hellish guards appear before them armed with weapons, before inflicting karmic punishment upon them for whatever sins they have committed in their lives until the foe loses all will. The second realm is referred to as "The Realm of Hungry Ghosts" (餓鬼道, Gakidō); proceeding from the realm of hell; the realm of hungry ghosts pertains to the cardinal sin of gluttony; it is here that the foe is 'treated' to the world with naught but dinner tables stuffed with nothing but the most mouth-watering foods imaginable. As if by telekinesis, the food stuffs itself into the target's mouth. As even swallowing the food is constant, unbearable torture, the target must resort to drinking their blood and consuming their own flesh in order to survive. Continuing from the realm of hungry ghosts, "The Realm of Beasts" (畜生道, Chikushōdō) is focused upon the animalistic behaviour of hunting and devouring to survive. Here, in this barren landscape with very little in terms of flora and fauna, the foe is dropped off, conveniently surrounded by thousands upon thousands of unidentifiable beasts which appear somewhat demonic in appearance. The moment they arrive, it is wise to start running for the hills, as these beasts chase them down and pounce upon them, tearing into them like nobody's business. From there, the target experiences the sensation as if they are in the middle of being devoured for all eternity. The fourth realm; "The Realm of Demons" (修羅道, Ashuradō) is focused upon the inner drive and lust for battle in all beings, drawing out that desire. With a splash of scarlet, the foe is dragged from their devouring into a hellish landscape which appears ideal for an all-out war. There, on the left side is an army of magicians- opposing them is hundreds upon hundreds of demons; continually locked in a struggle. Involuntarily, the foe is forced to their feet, then as if they were possessed, they are forced to participate in this grand battle unto eternity, being revived again and again if they perish in the fields of war. Torn from the hell of the realm of demons, the foe is thrown into "The Realm of Humans" (人間道, Ningendō) without a moment's notice. Here, they are thrown into a luscious landscape- a far cry from the previous worlds. All in all, it seems that all is right with the world...until the masquerade is thrown aside, revealing a true nightmare; in the Realm of Humans, good and evil, yin and yang, light and darkness clash eternally, each vying to gain supremacy over one another. To the foe, it seems as if feelings of kindness and evil are directly their brain viciously and never-ending- also filling them with doubts on which side they stand. The deadliest realm of the spell is known as "The Realm of the Heavens"(天道, Tendō); though for what reason has yet to be revealed. It is hinted that in salvation, true horror can only be seen; this is the scourge of existence and what plagues all life- truly, an actual materialization and embodiment of some sort of nihilism. *'Seven Layered Magic Circle: Iridescent Barrier' (七重魔法陣・虹色障壁, Shichimahōjin: Nijiiro shōheki): Seven Layered Magic Circle: Iridescent Barrier allows the user to cast a powerful barrier over a large area. When initiating Seven Layered Magic Circle: Iridescent Barrier. the user manifests seven Magic Seals, each one in a different colour. The colours are the following: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet. The said seals appear directly above the user, the lowest one being red, the highest one being violet. A pillar of white light is then released from the said seals up to the sky, stopping at the height of one kilometre. The said pillar then starts to dissapate, forming a beautiful barrier with the seals' colours one kilometre around the user, covering a massive amount of land while doing so. The said barrier can withstand massive amounts of damage before it starts to break, or even crack, as it keeps renewing itself. The barrier also acts as a form of ultimate emprisonment, as nothing can enter nor exit the erected barrier. Seven Layered Magic Circle: Iridescent Barrier is said to be able to even block powerful spells, such as Urano Metria, Gottfried and others. The barrier does have a time-spam though, and it lasts for fifteen minutes before it dissapates, leaving a wonderful sight in the sky. *'Ten Layered Magic Circle: ' (十重魔法陣・摩天楼, Jūjūmahōjin: Matenrō): Ten Layered Magic Circle: Skyscraper allows the user to cast a powerful illusion upon the target. When initiating Ten Layered Magic Circle: Skyscraper, the user manifests a dark Magic Seal which they slam into the ground, releasing an alluring scent which helps forge the illusion that the ground was destroyed by the sheer force of the impact the dark Magic Seal had upon the surroundings. The effect of the dark Magic Seal also releases nine other dark Magic Seals which float into the air and surround the opponent from all directions, letting off the same alluring scent as the original, which further bolsters the effects of what is about to commence- the scent attacking the foe's mind and senses causes their eyes to "glitch out", giving off the illusion that they were launched into the cold depths of space through the sheer "force" of the ground being destroyed. In an instant, four belts materialize from nowhere, each attaching themselves to the enemy's limbs, tying them down with nary a chance of escape. As the enemy can do naught but suffer, a rip in the fabric of space opens, revealing something beyond the enemy's wildest nightmares- a frog-like, draconic demon appears from his hole; the beast is eldritch; possessing burning scales from which heat seeps, a large mouth with razor-sharp teeth that also has teeth, and countless eyes. The sheer presence of this beast is enough to scare the foe silly, though they can be worse- much, much worse. With a single thought, the user can cause the beast to attack their foe without any prior notification, overwhelming with their fear-inducing presence- though a proper attack does not transpire, but rather, the claw reaching out to attack the target manages to scramble their brain out of fear. This spell is generally used to break the target's mind, but can also serve as a distraction, should the target be strong enough to break the illusion. *'Fifteen Layered Magic Circle: Flying Echo Step' (十五重魔法陣・飛神響歩, Jūgojūmahōjin: Hikyōpō): Fifteen Layered Magic Circle: Flying Echo Step enables the user to take a greater amount of action in a given amount of time, drastically enhancing their speed as they use Magic Seals scattered across the vicinity in order to instantaneously transport themselves to a location where the Magic Seals are situated. When initiating Fifteen Layered Magic Circle: Flying Echo Step, the user forms around fifteen Magic Seals which are mainly white in texture- the crest in the middle resembles an arrow; from here, they mentally send the Magic Seals out in order to mark an intended destination, the Magic Seals can be infused into almost any area of choice through brief physical contact, including an unsuspecting opponent. Once the set-up phase has been completed, the user is capable of activating Fifteen Layered Magic Circle: Flying Echo Step by synchronizing their magical power with that of the frequency of one of the Magic Seals, breaking their physical body down to magical particles and transporting them to the location of the Magic Seal before reassembling their body. From here, the technique truly begins- after a few moments of gathering and condensing ambient ethernano within the atmosphere into the Magic Seals, the user harnesses the Magic Seals as a kick-off point, gaining an immense boost of speed which can propel them across the battlefield at high speeds; indeed, when harnessing the Magic Seals of this spell, the distance between the user and their opponent is shortened by an enormous margin, enabling them to more often than not attack first, leaving their foe bewildered as they dart around the immediate vicinity with a velocity which gives the illusion of the user being in several places at once, assaulting them relentlessly while seemingly speeding through the atmosphere- this also results in an increase in the threshold on the number of times they can use their magical powers, and due to the boost in speed, the sheer strength of the user's attacks are drastically enhanced to the point that even simple melee attacks can have great power. The user is also capable of switching places with an opponent if they marked them with one of the Magic Seals, and if they are in contact with another person, the user is capable of dragging them along for the ride. It is said that a master of Fifteen Layered Magic Circle: Flying Echo Step is capable of instantly evading almost any attack and retaliating with a blow directed at the opponent's weak point; however, upon jumping from one of the Magic Seals manifested by this spell, the Magic Seal vanishes, having fulfilled its purpose. Physical Capabilities Mental Capabilities Magical Capabitilies Magic Heavenly Body Magic (天体魔法, Tentai Mahō) is a unique form of Caster Magic that allows the user to utilize stellar energy as well as various astronomical objects. Heavenly Body Magic is an incredibly powerful and rare form of Magic as it requires a immense amount of control over one's magic. This is an important factor as to utilize this magic the user must be able to siphon their own magical power into the atmosphere in order to create the primary energy of Heavenly Body Magic, which is commonly known as stellar energy. However, this cannot be achieved normally as the user must use a special body suit that allows their magic to properly siphon with the Eternano around them. This unique form of energy allows the user to draw on the power of various astronomical objects such as meteor and constellations as well as simply generating and manipulating the energy of the stars from their body. The user can embody the astronomical objects that they are conjure, being able to enhance their physical capabilities to new heights. The generated stellar energy can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, its "type" can be changed at will, and they can even be given a somehow material consistency. When used for offense, Heavenly Body Magic can take the form of a sphere-like object that can be ejected at the opponent or as a beam that can be blasted. Light can also be emitted from the user's body; depending on the brightness or heat that the light emits, it can be capable enough to blind an enemy or cause the surroundings to explode. Heavenly Body Magic can also be manifested for multiple usage in defense, and it boosts the user's melee performance, empowering their physical attacks with wakes of destructive light. The stellar energy can also be employed in other ways, with the user being capable of emitting it in vast amounts, enough to cover a wide area, and of shaping it into various forms. The user has used the stellar energy in inventive ways, such as jets of light, whirling disks, and blades of light. They often manipulated light using only two fingers, rather than with a closed fist or open hand as was commonly used by other elemental users; and the user also has the ability to produce a greater amount of light than any other light mage to exist without tiring, as they are shown to be able to maintain successive assaults for long durations of time. The user is also extremely accurate with their blasts of light; and the user has demonstrated the ability to condense the stellar energy, enabling the stellar energy to cut clean through various objects. When formed into spheres of light, the light serves to be rather concussive, able to firmly pulverize objects, such as stone. The user is able to generate powerful shields of swirling light which could withstand the full force of four simultaneous elemental attacks; and they are even able to charge up their light before releasing it, resulting in a far more powerful attack. This light is not the only substance used, however. The caster is also capable of using the power of gravity against the opponent for destructive usage; the strength can be comparable to the effects caused by a crushing meteor; as the user is able to freely increase or decrease the amount of gravity in the area around them with devastating effects. By applying this gravitational power to incoming enemy attacks, the user is capable of rendering them harmless by dragging them down to the ground. Gravity can be used to lift objects, even gigantic ones, and people alike, and to move them around in the air; in addition, when concentrated around a single opponent, it can cause the latter great pain. This function is powerful enough for the user to shake a house and completely alter the surrounding area with a light touch of their hand, and a minimal amount of it, let out from the user's body, can prevent falling rain from even coming in contact with them. It also allows the user to alter the gravity of a person, either themselves or someone else. The user can lower the target's gravity, enabling them to walk on walls, or raise the target's gravity, rendering them incapable of moving, additionally utilizing it in order to enhance their speed and movement to enable them to dart around the battlefield with ease, allowing the user to attack with impunity. Masters of this magic are able to draw on the magical power from the celestial bodies to the mortal plane of Earth Land. This allows single ability allows users to access a unique set of spell that are known as True Heavenly Body Magic (真・天体魔法, Shin Tentai Mahō) as they are literally drawing from the energy from astronomical plane that was thought to be outside the reach of humanity. This specific form of Heavenly Body Magic allows the user to draw on physically manifest the astronomical object that they draw on and utilize it to their command. *'Meteor' (流星, Ryūsei): August prefers to rely on this technique much more than any other spells due to its great versatility. Unlike Jellal's version, when used Arthur's body is surrounded by a white magic aura which greatly enhances his physical speed and reflexes and at the same time grants him the ability to move through the air at incredible speeds; easily going supersonic in a matter of moments. The shroud of magic energy is capable of deflecting attacks, normally projectiles or blunt force, away from August while giving him incredible speed. Much like Jellal, if one were to detect his trajectory, it would be impossible to catch him due to his overwhelming speed and unpredictable nature. With his speed, August assaults his opponents with quick but powerful melee attacks. Meteor allows August to fly anywhere between high-super sonic (Mach 3.5 or 1191.015 m/s and above) to low hypersonic speeds (around Mach 5.1 or 1735.479 m/s) with great control. While he can achieve mid-tier hypersonic speeds for shorter distances, August cannot keep up or maintain his speed for very long and is forced to fly at low hypersonic speeds due to the taxing magic power. **'Meteor Burst' (流星劈, Ryūseiheki): While moving around freely using Meteor, August collects or accumulates speed and motion from the activity around him which he can unleash at a particular moment, in this moment, he releases all of his accumulated speed at once granting him a ginormous boost in his speed for a "hear beat". While using this, he can negate inertia and friction around him to move at tremendously high speeds without suffering from any harmful effects, allowing him to make sharp turns or attack at once without slowing down. This burst of speed generates tremendous amount of energy, so much so that, it seems almost as if August is on fire and the opponent struck by his physical attacks are sent flying away with tremendous force. August can perform a burst of speed that allows him to move so fast it appears as if he has teleported, thus taking his enemies by surprise. This technique allows August to leave several speed mirages behind as he moves. As a result of the burst, August's speed, reflexes and perceptions greatly increase for an instant. With this, August can move at extremely high hypersonic speeds. ***'Cygnus Wave' (白鳥座波動, Hakuchōza Hadō): When using Meteor Burst, August can strike from a distance by generating a tremendously strong crushing wave of pressure repeatedly. When utilized against Gajeel Redfox who was using the Iron Dragon Scales, August hit Gajeel at close range with a single powerful wave which was able to send Seraph flying away and cause him to crash against a small hill. The more impressive part of this feat was, not only did it manage to send him flying away but also caused his Iron Dragon Scales to shatter completely. *'Polaris' (天帝星, Tenteisei): August creates four giant spheres of heavenly energy which grow in size and multiply at the same time as the incantation is spoken. Once complete, this spell creates several expanded spheres of stellar energy that simultaneously rain-down upon the victims at amazing speeds causing an enormous amount of damage and leaving a giant explosion in its wake. *'Corona' (光環, Kōkan): Activating this spell causes August's body to be shrouded by a thick aura of plasma that extends about a couple of inches outside his body. This is a purely defensive spell which creates that allows him to coat his entire body in dense corona which enhances his defense and the damage of his physical attacks. Due to the extreme heat generated by the corona, August can easily burn, melt or completely incinerate his victims without coming into direct contact with him. If one were to come in contact with him, due to the defensive nature of his armor, physical contact would trigger rapid corrosive shocks which are followed by a small explosion. The armor does have some-degree of ionization capability, tough, its mostly used by August in a defensive manner, to rapidly ionize incoming attacks. In addition to the offensive damage the shroud can inflict, it can also be used for defensive purposes, as it acts as a deterrent towards those who wish to attack the user physically. August under the control of his dark-side used the armor to ionize the molecules and atoms of beings and objects that came in contact with his shroud. *'Stellar Brilliance' (恒星の燦然, Kōsei no Sanzen): August brings his palms together, forming a small mass of compressed ionized stellar energy and then releases it towards his opponent(s) which causes an intense white light to fire out and blind everything watching except August, since he is the one projecting the light. Once blinded, the mass of compressed ionized stellar energy is hurled towards the victim. This can destroy metals, clothing, armors, flesh and can even stun the one's who are unlucky enough to be hit by it. The attack has a tendency to cause paralysis, which is probably because of the presence of electrical energy in the attack. However, staring/witnessing this spell directly not only causes temporary blindness but also causes permanent eye damage. *'Nova Impact' (新星震動, Shinsei Shindō): August raises his hand engulfed in pure stellar energy whose brightness and intensity irregularly increase by a large factor after which he punches his opponent. When the punch connects it sends the opponent flying away and results in a massive stellar explosion which forms a mushroom cloud in the atmosphere much like a nuclear bomb does after being detonated. This spell releases tremendous amount of thermal radiation, light energy and a small amount of residual radiation, most of its energy is utilized in producing the massive blast which forms the mushroom cloud. However, a very small percentage of the energy (if present) triggers ionising radiation. *'Starburst' (星劈, Hoshiheki): August interlocks his palms together but keeps his left thumb erect, pointing upwards which causes an energy sphere to form around his hand. August then shoots out multiple beams from the energy sphere which increase in number as they go. Each beam is homed on the target's magic power, allowing them to hit the target with absolute accuracy. When performed, this spell also creates the illusion of being in the vacuum of space. According to August, these beams have tremendous piercing power and can do much more than just burn and electrocute the target. *'Solar Cannon' (太陽砲, Taiyōhō): Most commonly used by August as his signature finishing attack, the Solar Cannon is also one of the most strongest Heavenly Body Magic spells known to August. To use, August slightly bends his left knee while moving his right leg backwards and cups his hands together. The attack is formed when cupped hands are drawn to August's side and all of his stellar energy is concentrated into a single point. The hands are then thrust forward to shoot out a streaming, fierce and extremely powerful concentrated beam of cosmic fire. Maximum force behind this spell is about eight thousand pounds per square inch; with the beam being about 50 feet across and over a distance of 1.65 km. The effective radius of this spell is nearly about 16500-20000 meters at best. The fire produced by this spell is said to be slightly hotter than the surface of sun (5,778 K>) itself. The effects of a full-powered Solar Cannon is unknown but given that a normal Solar Canon can punch holes through mountains and melt adamantine; the godly metal, it is apparent that a full-powered Solar Canon can deliver much greater damage. Solar Canon is known for leaving August drained or exhausted and sometimes can even burn his hands if used with too much power. *'Binary Chaos' (二進混迷, Nishin Komei): August creates a compact mass of stellar energy in each hand which rotates in a fixed direction thus giving them the ability grind into whatever it comes in contact with to inflict major damage. By increasing the amount of magic power, August is able to increase the size of these two massive compressed spinning energy spheres, which further increases the density. The two spheres are launched towards the intended target which began orbiting the target. The massive centripetal force generated by the rapid spinning is easily able to immobilize the target and crushing their body with the generated force. Once immobilized, August can either increase the centripetal force or command the spheres to explode around the victim, thus killing them. *'Neutron Pulse' (中性子脈, Chūseishimyaku): August performs a series of rapid arm movements before placing his palms forward, with the thumbs and index fingers touching each other to form a diamond shape as his entire body becomes cloaked in a green shroud of energy after which, he proudly says the name of his attack which releases massive amounts of electromagnetic energy in every directions at once which strikes down multiple enemies in an instant. *'X-ray Nova' (エックス線ノバ, Ekkususen Noba): X-ray Nova is one of August's favorite Heavenly Body Magic spells. August crosses his arms while thrusting them in the direction of the intended target to begin casting the spell. As he charges the attack, his aura becomes extremely condensed with its color turning pitch black and with ever increasing density. Soon his aura begins to affect the local gravity causing it to be increased drastically. This not only makes it hard for the opponent(s) to stand let alone move, but also buys him time as he charges his attack to its maximum power. Once charged, August fires his attack in the form of a giant energy bomb which travels at low super-sonic speeds to strike the enemy. Once detonated, this causes the victims to be crushed by the absolute gravity of the bomb as it pins them down and forms a small Wolffia angusta sized black hole that can suck virtually all forms of matter and energy but disappear rather quickly after sucking in enough matter or energy due to the radiation. Surprisingly, August remains unaffected by the effects of the spell. *'White Warp' (白反り, Shirosori): August conjures a huge amount of stellar energy and then releases it around him rather violently which results in the creation of several portals, through which he can travel either short distances or long distance by jumping from one portal to another portal. Due to the presence of myriads of portals, its nearly impossible for one to predict August's attack as he moves from one portal to another. August can use this portal to portal telportation ability to instantly warp short distances. This technique is used to move behind enemies or dodge their attacks. *'Aurora Australis' (南極光, Nankyokukō): By weaving a particular hand sign with his left hand, August can summon a solid force-field wall between him and his opponent. August can shape the wall to any shape but once shaped, they become solid and can protect him from even the most punishing blows. This wall after materializing forms several patterns and shape on them as they project various colored visible lights. *'Rings of Saturn' (土星の輪っか, Dosei no Wakka): Rings of Saturn is a formidable binding technique that can also act as an offensive spell. To execute, August raises his index finger into the air and circling it above his head to create a single large ring of stellar energy. Once created, he transports the circular energy ring over his opponent, then lowers and homes it on them. The ring then breaks up into two parts, one binding the targets upper torso another binding the lower. This results in the opponent being gripped and trapped within the circular attack. However, it can be used in an offensive way, which allows August to cut in opponents in four equal parts. This can be achieved by altering the nature of his magic and making the rings razor sharp instead of elastic. *'Stellar Cluster '(星塊, Hoshi Katamari): August charges up and fires several spheres of stellar energy randomly in the opponent's direction, disregarding accuracy and with no intent on actually hitting the enemy. With efficient magic and ethernano control, the multiple energy spheres are suspended in the air, completely surrounding them; this causes the space around the entrapped opponent to appear pitch black. Finally, August commands the energy spheres, which change from a yellow to bright red color, to rapidly spin around the opponent and inevitably rain down on them with a vicious onslaught from every direction, filling the sky with a blinding light and inflicting a massive amount of damage. *'Urano Metria' ( , Urano Metoria lit. Ultimate Magic of the Stars) is an Heavenly Body Magic spell that enables the user to bring down the power of the eighty-eight constellations upon their enemies. Urano Metria is an exceedingly powerful spell; said to be on a similar level to that of Abyss Break by some people. It is a "power that unleashes the might of the constellations in the skies" upon the user's enemies; a power that is capable of razing most enemies, turning them into naught but ash before the might of this spell. In any case, when performing Urano Metria, the user focuses their magical power, synchronizing their spirit with the Eighty-Eight Stars of the Heaven (全天８８星, Zenten Hachjūhassei), also known as the eighty-eight constellations (八十八星座, Hachijūhachi Seiza) suspended within the skies- each constellation, of course, represents a single Celestial Spirit, both of the silver tier and the golden tier. Once this has been done, the user recites the incantation, "Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...All the stars, far and wide...Show me thy appearance...With such shine. Oh Tetrabiblos... I am the ruler of the stars...Aspect become complete... Open thy malevolent gate. Oh eighty-eight stars of the heaven...Shine! Urano Metria!" (天を測り天を開きあまねく全ての星々その輝きをもって我に姿を示せテトラビブロスよ我は星々の支配者アスペクトは完全なり荒ぶる門を開放せよ全天８８星光る! ウラノ・メトリア, Ten wo hakari ten wo hiraki, Amaneku subete no hoshiboshi, Sono kagayaki wo motte, Ware ni sugata wo shimese. Tetorabiburosu yo, Ware wa hoshiboshi no shihaisha, Asupekuto wa kanzen nari, Araburu mon wo kaihōseyo. Zenten hachijūhassei...Hikaru! Urano Metoria!); this results in the eighty-eight constellations bestowing their power upon the magician- the magician aims at their unfortunate targets, as the visage of countless star-like lights make their appearance within the vicinity, followed by a shroud of darkness blanketing the area. These stars gather and converge all sorts of energies upon their forms before each star detonates in a rather spectacular manner, catching the user's target(s) in the blast range no matter what they do to evade- as each star will follow the target(s) to the ends of the earth like a heat-seeking missile, ensuring that the magical energy spent is not in vain. Upon contact with the enemy, the explosion of all eighty-eight stars released in the form of a tremendous attack provokes the obliteration of the enemy from the inside out in a very violent manner, more often than not propelling the victim into the air or anything in the vicinity by the sheer force of the blast. The force of the blast is enough to pulverize any magical weapons and armour, as well as eradicate any magical auras. One thing to note is that this move is similar to Abyss Break in that it is a compression of multiple "aspects" of a certain magic released in the form of an almighty attack, although Abyss Break does not leave the user in a exhausted state; as contrast to Urano Metria. To the on-looker and also the victim the move would appear as if a myriad of stars came crashing into them provoking a massive galactic explosion with visuals giving the indication of a second Big Bang occurring, all converging upon the unlucky target. Urano Metria packs enough strength to defeat almost any demon; including an Etherious *'True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema' (真・天体魔法　星崩し, Shin Tentai Mahō Sēma) August bows down and points his hands downwards, with all the fingers closed except the index and middle fingers. He then begins to slowly move his right hand until it points upwards, causing the clouds above August to begin circling, creating what appears to be a cyclone. From the center of the swirling formation, a glowing orb begins to form, growing in size until a humongous meteor emerges, falling quickly to earth towards the intended target. When the meteor hits, the force is strong enough to create a large explosion, which engulfs a wide area and releases a strong hurricane of air, also leaving a large crater in its wake. Archive Archive ( Ākaibu) is a Caster Magic that involves the use of Magic Databases. This Magic allows the user to convert information into magical data, which can be stored, enabling the user to gain access to previously stored information, such as other types of Magic. By design, Archive’s main ability is the use and manipulation of information gathered by the user in order to influence multiple aspects of the battlefield or their abilities, acquiring knowledge and data from a number of sources and fields, all with the intention of producing a portable table of contents or index for them to access at all times. It is mainly used by flat-screens which are projected into the air, appearing in all manner of shapes and sizes near or around the user’s vicinity, functioning as the main hub for them to accesses whatever information they are attempting to access. Additionally, by simply materializing the screens in a more tangible state, the screens produced become durable enough to be used as a shield, shielding the caster from incoming attacks. In contrast, the screens themselves, without the user’s intervention, are mostly intangible for most of the time, simply reforming or phasing through when assaulted or touched by others that aren’t the user. The exact number that can exist at a given time is reflected on the amount of information the user is attempting to access. It is through these that allows the user to transfer information from person to person more quickly than through verbal communication in a manner very similar to Telepathy. The context of the information itself can be changed in a variety of ways to suit their needs, typically altering or modifying the information to various degrees. The most basic application of Archive simply consists of handling of information through a number of sources and actions; the most common action is typically sharing whatever knowledge or info the caster has with others. During these instances, the transferring of knowledge that the caster already possesses or has recently gathered occurs instantly, uploading all manner of information, ranging from simple thoughts, combat experience, attacks, etc. In retrospect, any knowledge gained can be stored for later use, accessing it when the information in question become relevant. The overall area of effect or sphere of influence Archive exhibits over a certain distance is considerably large, regardless of the user’s degree of skill or magic input, extending the reach of its magic away from the caster, enabling them to communicate with allies even when separated or lost in a sizeable environment. It transforms the user into a literal beacon that transmits a constant stream of information and statistics, accurate to the last detail. In some instances, Archive can be restricted due to the sheer amount of data shared, and can be limited to the recipient based on the complexity or intricate nature it has. For basic or fundamental education that is associated with specific skills or talents, Archive facilitates the amount of time needed to learn or master them in brief periods of time, assimilating without the need to study or practice. Achieved by simply downloading the experience needed to perform certain actions or physical-oriented skills based purely on how the user perceives them, intuitively registering them with Archive. In this fashion, wizards can learn in record time how to fight using a distinct fighting style or weapon at a proficient level, gaining an in-depth understanding in their use. Alternatively, if applied in the middle of battle, they caster can examine and learning in minutes how an ability works in real time, shortening what would equate to years of training into pure muscle memory they can call upon in a matter of minutes. The second field of information that Archive governs is the knowledge associated with subjects that pertain to understanding data on a more intellectual level. An example of this is ability to load the content found in books and other mediums that contain stored information, extracting them and ultimately memorizing the contents. Fundamentally more passive in use, the ability to adopt information related to literary or common knowledge hs its uses, such as learning multiple languages at a time, calculating odds, etc. In most instances, this manifests in the user’s ability to analyze objects, people, or their own surroundings and extracting the data that composes it as a whole, determine with the utmost accuracy as to the details that currently reside in it. One such use is ascertaining the geography or layout of the landscape they are currently in, and in turn create a map inside their head that details the contents within (i.e. the weather, animals, people, etc.). Another is simply the examination of objects or people in general, evaluating their general status or condition via Archive. In equal measure, the same principal of knowledge that Archive charges itself with applies to the use of as well. By analyzing the nature belonging to a certain type of magic, the casting style, and process used to produce the spells, the caster in turn can learn to reproduce their effects adopting other types of Magic. *'Force Blast' (爆風, Bakufū): By exerting the range of their magic across from themselves, the user can manifest their Archive Magic in a form of additional magical screens, broadcasting information to the point where the caster forcefully overloads the screens to the point of exploding. Activated with a simple hand gesture, the screens appear directly in front of the intended target from a reasonable distance away from them, materializing three screens. Immediately upon appearing, the user detonates them in front of their target, producing a wave similar in damage to that of a magical blast. With the initial blast, the energy released is sufficient enough to launch the target into the air, propelling them away into whatever direction they are aiming the screen toward. The impact it has on objects and people primarily produces discharge that pushes whatever they are aimed at. However, depending the amount of information being transmitted, the volume of the blast can be boosted to alter the destructive nature of the detonations, actually heightening the size and range to the point of producing explosions that destroy and devastate the target. Not limited to only a single screen, the exact number of screens that can be produced alongside the spell is does not simply limit itself at three screens during use. With greater effort, the caster can boost the overall number of screens at appear at a single time, adding unto the damage and number of consecutive hits they can land. Additionally, with the input of additional hand gestures, the caster can relocate or move the screens that are currently active, positioning them to key locations around or near the target by having them follow them. *'Force Shield' (フォースシールド, Fōsu Shīrudo): A more defense-oriented application of Archive, the user creates a single or a multitude of shields that are comprised from multiple screens at once, each covering a section of the caster’s body. On the surface, the screens display numerous loading signs and statistics, commonly shared with Archive Magic, materializing as a physical entity that serves to repel attacks, bouncing off the screen’s exterior and toward another direction. Appearing *'Information Transfer' (情報転送, Jōhō Tensō): The user transfers information into another person's mind. This is particularly useful in reconnaissance missions, since the user can send information regarding miscellaneous data (such as the nearby surroundings, for instance) to his comrades, which they can perceive on a mental level as loading bars in buffering progress occurring within their mind that represents the images and symbols being downloaded into them in real time; with this, he can help his allies navigate where to go by transferring "maps" into their heads. The data that the user can transfer also includes the knowledge on how to perform powerful spells and enchantments such as Urano Metria. **'Telepathy '(念話 Terepashī): This is a type of Magic that allows the user to be able to talk with other people through their thoughts and converse over long distances. The amount of people a Mage can connect with at one time all depends on the user's own magical ability. Also, while connected with others, every one that is connected can talk with each other. *'Area Mapping' (地形, Chikei): August constantly receives topographical data over a wide radius about the surrounding area akin to passive magical sonar, which is processed through Archive's recognition cogitators to create detailed maps of the area. While put into real focus, it can show information regarding underground structures or the interior of buildings; and can even report on small items or singular and normal-sized living creatures. Only groups of people/normal-sized creatures and large objects such as boulders, houses, vehicles, and large monsters are recognized and drawn onto the map while this spell is used passively. Area Mapping also extends to persons with Archive's Telepathy cast on them, using both to increase its mapping area. *' ' (オーバーロード, Ōbārōdo): An Archive Spell in which the user shoots "information" from an Archive screen that hits targets in front of them. The range of the attack is dependent on the user's Magic Power. *' ' (クロックアップ, Kurokku Appu): An Archive Spell in which the user creates screens of Archive that increase their speed. *' '(プロテクト,'' Purotekuto''): The user creates three screens made of Archive, that hits targets in the area around the user with great force. Enchantment Enchantment (付加術, Fukajutsu; lit. "Annexing Technique") is a core skill of that was once practiced across all of , and is described as the skill of "bestowing and affixing one's Magic" (自分の魔法お与えと移設, jibun no mahō o atae to isetsu). In history, Enchantment is lauded as the discipline that eventually paved way to the creation of , and possibly brethren Slayers. Although antiquated by most Mages in this day and age, knowledge of Enchantment still exists among them. Users of Enchantment are known as an Enchanter ( Enchantā) and those with heightened prowess in the art are regarded as a High Enchanter ( Hai Enchantā). In addition, types of Enchantment are recognized, although the majority who have any recognition of the craft are highly experienced, mages. Magic is the product of the connection of the Soul to the spiritual flow of nature, enabling one to therein influence their own body or the external environment with their power. Enchantment, at its basis, is a discipline of Magic that sought to apply this same connection to the world by using one's Magic as a base. Through exerting one's Magic into a specific medium, one manages to dominate over its physical or magical composition. Although this appears to be the basis of all Magic, it is fundamentally different in that one is in-fact binding their very magic power to the composition of the target in question, leading the vast majority of these Enchantments to fade over a period of time as one's power returns to nature. *'Performance Enchantment' (効率付加術, Kōritsu Fukajutsu) are a type of Enchantment that enables one to enhance an individual or object's performance in various parameters. Through binding one's Magic onto their target, the caster specifies the parameters they wish to enhance, thus allowing their power to mold into the desired characteristic. These parameters can range from physically enhancing an individual's strength, defensive abilities, or speed. At the level of a High Enchanter, Performance Enchantments are capable of vastly increasing the physical or magical power of an individual. Albeit, such a surge of power often causes the loss of sanity and, in some cases, force the target to take upon characteristics of the undead, such as the sense of pain being outright eliminated. These enhancements are temporary and last for a duration determined by the user's level of power. In most cases, these are used as short bursts of power to land critical strikes on an enemy. *'Atmospheric Enchantment' (大気付加術, Taiki Fukajutsu) *'Personality Enchantment ' (人格 Jinkaku Enchanto) is a high-level Enchantment. This type of Enchantment allows the user to augment a personality onto an object or human. The ability ranges from giving a sword human characteristics and Magic to enchanting one's own self into another body, in turn becoming its new primary host. After successfully casting the Enchantment, the user is given access to the target's various abilities, solely limited based on the host body's Magic Power. While the Enchantment is active, the original body of the user is left in an inactive state, devoid of any consciousness. Likewise, the targeted body's own self is rendered unable to physically control their body while under the effect of the Enchantment. *'Separation Enchantment' (隔離付加術, Kakuri Fukajutsu) Ancient Archive Equipment Magic Staves Magic Staff ( Majikku Sutaffu lit. Spell Augmenting Magical Rod) is a Magic Item and a form of Holder Magic; while virtually unused in the world of Fairy Tail, out of the manga, a staff is something that's most commonly associated with magicians in folklore and "traditional" fantasy series. A Magic Staff is a more "traditional" form of magical weaponry, having been utilized by ancient-era magicians even before the time of the Black Wizard. However, with the discovery of magic being less a force that magicians can channel with the help of their weaponry as a "terminal" and more a unique particle that can be utilized through a special organ in the magician's body and from there divided into several categories, Magic Staves soon fell out of favour with the general populace; though a few die-hard "old-style" magician remain, even in the present time. Magic Staves, like all ancient magic weapons are a category of weaponry referred to as "magical energy-driven weaponry" (魔力駆動兵器, Maryoku Kudō Heiki); as old-style magicians would utilize them as a medium from which to channel the ambient eternano saturated within the environment, with the staff stabilizing these energies so that the mage is capable of casting powerful spells without any risk of backlash. Magic Staves, in order to be harnessed to their full potential, require a very close interoperation between the mage's brain and the staff, as both have to be attuned to each other upon the staff's first activation and regularly recalibrated to ensure optimal performance as the mage becomes stronger and stronger- these tests are done via synchronizing the "Magistone" (魔石, Maseki), a primitive form of Lacrima attached to the Magic Staff and the mage's Magic Origin so that the Magic Staff knows the upper limit of absorption of the mage's Magic Origin and thus can filter anything which is above it outwards in order to ensure constant safety yet still retains incredible power as the Magic Staff directly strengthens and accelerates the mage's magic output due to the Magistone draws in eternano faster than a magician could do so normally. In essence, the Magic Staves served as "computers" that could take over tasks that the human brain cannot handle efficiently enough, such as recording and reproducing the spells that the mage has cast- they can generate magic for a variety of purposes. Interestingly, at the "beginning of magic", soon after humanity discovered the arcane, Magic Staves could only be utilized to harness a form of Magic Seal-based combat, as spells of all shapes and sizes were accompanied by Magic Seals (魔法陣, Mahōjin), which were visible manifestation of eternano being collected by a mage when casting a spell- effectively limiting a mage to being capable of forming their Magic Seals in the atmosphere, enabling them to induce a wide variety of effects by utilizing their Magic Seals for all sorts of purposes such as elemental spells and other effects. Only when the discovery that magic could be split into two categories- magic generated from the body, and magic which could be generated through an item was made did mages begin to utilize more "advanced" types of magic and Magic Staves fell out of favour for a large percent of those capable of utilizing it; citing "unnecessary complication" and "impracticality" as a common reason why they switched to the far simpler magic-based martial arts which was near ubiquitous from that point onward. Like many other types of Magic Items, Magic Staves come in many shapes and sizes- it is said that there are very few "unique" Magic Staves, as they are mass-produced by various corporations and distributed en-masse to the general magic-utilizing populace. Generally, a magic staff's critical-hit-ratio, power, and usefulness depend not only on the staff itself, but it also depends on magician using it. Generally, a Magic Stave is made out of an eternano-reinforced wood which makes it exceptionally durable, being incapable of snapped in half purely by accident while keeping it sturdy enough to ensure that it can handle the backlash of casting powerful spells without any rest while also absorbing copious amounts of eternano. Unlike any other form of Magic Items, Magic Staves do not have a base hit percentage, nor can they be avoided by conventional means. While most Magic Staves are multi-use, being simply a magic-channeling weapon for the user to harness to bolster their power, some Magic Staves are produced with the intention of creating a rather specialized magical tool, some focusing on specific forms of Elemental Magic, some focusing on healing, some focusing on close-combat, and so on. Healing Staves (ヒーリング・スタッフ, Hīringu Sutaffu) are Magic Staves which have been specifically optimized for casting Healing Magic and thus inducing recovery depending on the user and the staff itself. Some healing staves heal a single target, whereas others heal all target in the radius; and they can cure status ailments. Caster Staves (キャスター・スタッフ, '' Kyasutā Sutaffu'') are offensive-based Magic Staves which are tuned to cast offensive magics, such as the Elemental Magics and other magics which can be used to put enemies to sleep, nullify the enemy's spells, make them go into a crazed madness that causes them to attack foes and allies alike, and the list goes on. Finally, numerous other types of staves can cast Reinforcement-Type spells on allies in order to enhance their physical powers, warp allies and enemies away, and much more. Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Caster Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:S-Class Mage Category:Magic Council Category:LGBT Characters Category:Archive Magic User Category:Enchanter Category:Homosexual Category:Heavenly Body Users Category:Holder-Mage Category:User-based Character